


when love brings you home

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: After returning from a life of lowkey solitude in the forest, Red comes home to live - and love - with his three best friends.





	when love brings you home

It had been years since Red had been to his hometown. Training atop a mountain and not much else meant that he slept in a tent with a ratty sleeping bag, absorbing nature. It was something most of his friends objected to at first, but he sincerely felt it was something he had to do. Yellow called it “self-care” once. He had just spent so many years fighting for everything and nothing; caught up in the thrill of being renowned. He had lost the ability to be truly calm. His teenage battling addiction caused him a lot of strife – it was something he desperately wanted to avoid in the future – and in Red's mind, going out to the middle of nowhere on a mountain, away from humanity helped tremendously. That's not to say he stopped battling completely (there was always a kid every few months who saw him as some urban legend challenge), but it was a different kind of battling.

For all the good this three year expedition did for him, Red wasn't much of a solitary person. He loved having friends and being around people. It was time to come home. Just seeing Yellow's face at the train station was a start.

“We have lots to do, Red. I hope you got to nap on the train!” Yellow was hardly visible while carrying two boxes of Red's belongings – pretty much everything he owned. She was surprisingly strong for her stature; did she always have that trait? Red wondered. It HAD been a long time since he spent more than two weeks away from the wilderness. Yellow had cut her hair into a handsome pixie style, too.

“Your new hair really suits ya.” Red said in his typical friendly tone. Yellow nearly dropped a box in response.

“New? I changed my hair a couple years ago! Long hair is too much maintenance. Blue likes it this way too! OK, I think she's parked around here.”

Before Red could react to the idea that Blue preferred Yellow's hair like this – he always remembered how Blue would play with her hair, trying out different styles and braiding it when she was bored – the woman herself rolled down her car window. Taking off her designer sunglasses, she smirked as Yellow began putting Red's boxes into the trunk.

“Get in, bitch. We're going home.”

* * *

The place wasn't too big, but the yard really made up for it. There were machoke in the back building what Red assumed to be an above-ground pool (which Blue commented was something that was, “my biggest condition for moving in with you guys, of course!”). It was pretty modern, in a less populated part of Viridian with lots of greenery. A pretty big upgrade for Blue, who had been living in a cramped one-story rental with Silver for years. With Silver finally wanting to move into an apartment on his own, the group decision to live together kind of created itself. Months before, during the holidays when Red would make his bi-yearly appearance, the idea was brought up by **Green of all people** – who he always pegged as a “no-roommate” type who would never want to live with his three best friends. Then again, Red was kind of dense when it came to what friends (and lovers) want versus how they act.

_As always, Green had been weirdly clinical about his plans and ideas. Back at Christmas, Green stated flatly that they should start a polyamorous home. Red had absolutely no idea what this word meant, but living with all of these people who he loved deeply sounded pretty cool._

“ _Well...that sounds like fun! But what would make it different than just us all being roomies?”_

_Blue snickered behind her cup of (definitely spiked) cocoa. But instead of lamenting that he needed to get more knowledgeable on terms or something, Green reached across the couch and squeezed Red's hand._

“ _Roommates don't necessarily love each other the same way we do. All four of us. You get what I mean? It's not that hard to understand.”_

Blue tossed a pillow at Red's head to wake him up from his little flashback.

“Helloooo dummy? We already moved the couch while you were zoning out! Turn the fan on, would you?”

Red bent down to turn on their energy efficient fan – Daisy had bought it for them as a housewarming gift – and chuckled at the sight in front of him. Yellow was sprawled out across the couch, on top Green and Blue, who honestly looked irritated in that endearing way that only they could express. Blue's irritation definitely wasn't because Yellow's head was leaning on her chest, but more to do with the heat of summer. As for Green...

“You're resting angry face is so cute, Green!”

Yellow – clearly no longer reluctant to poke fun at her former training teacher – moved her legs slightly to make room for Red. Green did nothing but sigh, as usual. Watching the scene from across the couch, Blue was caught cackling under her breath. It was such a genuinely cute moment, something Red longed for so much back during those sleepless nights when he had no one else to keep him company but his Pokemon and the stars.

Luckily for him, he had three special people who liked him enough to live with him; share him; love him all together. Although it was just the first day, Red knew that he couldn't take them for granted – no leaving one month from now to escape humanity – and reality – for a little while. Sure, it was an abrupt and imbalanced change, but it was change for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to actually write poly house colourfulshipping - especially after spending literal years talking about the idea with friends. I'm glad that this discord event prompted me to finally do it! I participated in this collab with my friend Cass, who's portion was to draw an illustration. Check it out below:  
> https://twitter.com/lesbosevera/status/1149507860151226368


End file.
